Just like Romeo loved Juliet
by i was not magnificent
Summary: ...just like Romeo loved Juliet.' A memorable event brings Niley back, and builds a couple broken friendships along the way. --- Better than it sounds, I promise. Niley Oneshot set on the Send It On video shoot.


mileycyrus **My day started a little odd but I got on my "lucky" steve madden boots. Its gonna be a good day :)**

**- - -**

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to sing a duet with Miley?" I smiled watching the girl on the webcam. Mitchell sat on the see through box, with Leah and Devon across from him, and lots of girls in the back. He was at MOD today, and I had promised I would watch the whole interview for him. I have to tell him how emo he looked though, wearing the black pants and t shirt and then his hair.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard boo's come from the crowd behind him. Why were they booing?

"Hey! Be nice!" Devon shouted to the crowd.

"They're just jealous of her," Leah reassured. The crowd went silent, and I saw some girls snickering in the front row.

"Yeah, we talked about doing a duet. And maybe in the future we will. You'll have to wait and see," he smiled, and Leah continued with some more questions. My brain kept on replaying the boo's in my head. They were booing me? I wasn't even there! I know I got a lot of hate, but they didn't have a reason to boo me! But I have seen some of the hate video's there are on YouTube. I've never looked at one, they're all pathetic and useless anyway. But maybe if I watched one, I could figure out why people hate me so much, and improve that flaw I have. Maybe they'll actually like me?

I jumped off of my bed and crossed my room on the soft carpet to my laptop. It sat on a pile of clothes in the corner of my room. I'll clean that later, more important stuff to do. I jumped back onto my bed, laptop in hand. It started up quickly, and I pressed the cold metal keys, searching up for YouTube. The homepage flashed onto my screen, and I typed in the words I'd never thought I'd have to think of before.

There were hundreds of video's, all with the same title. "WHY I HATE MILEY CYRUS", "why I hate sluttly cyrus". This hurt. I knew those pictures were bad, but I had thought people had gotten over them. Clearly they hadn't. I didn't bother looking for a specific video, just scrolled down the page with my track pad and clicked on a random video, eyes closed.

I waited the video to fully load, before I would watch it. I already knew this was gonna hurt, didn't want to increase that time any longer than it needed to be. It was a couple seconds, the bar was fully red, and I, taking a big breath, pressed play.

A girl appeared on the screen, and started talking.

_"Why I hate Slutty Cyrus? She's UGLY! She's always taking pictures of herself, she's a lesbian, she think she's SO AMAZING. Like get over yourself. And the biggest one is SHE'S FAT. You have no body Miley, stop trying to show off your fat in your slutty little bikini's. Just do us a favour, and go back to Tennessee, and dance with your hill Billy friends. Thanks for watching! Bye!"_ She blew a kiss to the screen and it went black. I rolled onto my back, pushing the laptop as far as possible. Ugly? Lesbian? Cocky? FAT? I had always thought I had a pretty good body for a sixteen year old. I had gotten over my flaws like the pimples I always got. And those pictures are so old. I've seen way worse ones of people on MySpace. But did they really think I was fat? It wasn't a crime to be fat, I knew that. But I was in the public eye 24/7. If I keep on eating so much, they'll just keep on hating me even more. Maybe if I lost a pound or an inch, they would hate me less? I wasn't going to go straight on anorexic, that was so dangerous and I knew that. But a few pounds couldn't hurt, right?

Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm going to lose 5 pounds, and if they hate me less, maybe I'll lose another few off my thighs or my arms. Yeah, I'm going to do it.

I was planning of what I wasn't going to eat and the lies I would tell tomorrow, when I heard my cell phone ring in my purse on my wooden night table. When I picked up the small, purple phone, the screen had DEMZ scrolling across it.

"Hey Dems," I greeted, falling back on the bed in my worn jeans and yellow t shirt.

"Hey Miles. Just wondering if you were ready for the video shoot tomorrow. I'm SO excited!" Shit, the video shoot for Send It On was tomorrow. But I was determined to lose those pounds, so I guess I'll have to fake through the shoot too. Hopefully, it wouldn't be to hard.

"Yeah. I'm excited too. Seeing you and Nick and Joe. Selena and Kevin, I'm kind of worried about." I have been so thankful for the friendship Nick and I still shared, but the sibling bond Kevin and I had, was clearly gone. He wouldn't even look at me whenever we met at award shows. It hurt a lot. I used to think he was my older brother, just like Trace. It was obvious he didn't think the same way. He replaced me with Demi and Selena. Just like his shirt, he was Team Demi and Selena.

Selena, I was friends with. We were never feuding anyway like the media always portrayed we were. But it had become so awkward and uneasy between us after the Nelena split. I liked Selena a lot, she was very sweet and loyal as Demi had told me. I wanted to be friends with her so bad, but I don't know if that's possible after all this drama.

"Miley, Selena's just as worried. I was on the phone with her this morning. Like I told her, I'm going to tell you. Just talk it out; maybe get Nick and her to talk. I told her to talk to him, and she said she was up for it. Ask him tomorrow. And as for Kevin, he was hurt Miley. He IS hurt. But I know that he wants his little sister back. And I'm going to tell you something that he made swear on chocolate to never tell," she whispered. I think Madison was in the room. Demi didn't like telling secrets to me with her in the room, but she was to nice of a sister to tell her to leave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A couple of months ago, I was at the Jonas house. Denise told me to go get Kevin for lunch, and I was walking to his room. I heard someone crying, and when I got closer to his room, I saw that his door was opened a bit. It was Kevin crying Miley. On his bed, facing away from me. And guess what he was holding in his hands? A picture. Of you four, at the Teen Choice Awards. You were wearing that sparkly blue dress, and the brothers were all wearing grey. He was staring at that picture, and CRYING Miley. Don't ever tell me that he doesn't love you." Kevin was crying over ME?! I could just imagine him laying on his bed, I had seen him crying when he had broken up with Zoe.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I could also imagine Demi with a "I told you so" look on her face.

"So...how about we all get pink berry after the shoot? Us four, you, me, Sel and Nick. You and Kevin work it out at the shoot. Us kids can talk it all out there. Well, you guys can. Everyone just loves me," she laughed. It was true. I couldn't think of one person that hated Demi. And all the haters just hated her for pathetic reasons. Like she hung out with Selena. It was very sad really.

"Yeah, everyone just loves you Demi. Thanks though. I needed a pick me up." Sure did. I was still thinking about my diet I was going to go on tomorrow. I was going to have to pray no one would find out tonight.

"You're welcome Miles. Now, I have to go out with Madison. I'll see you tomorrow. K? Love you," she said.

"Love you to Dems. Bye," I quickly shut off my cell phone and fell back onto the couch. My head was throbbing from all this. My diet, the video shoot, making up with Kevin and Selena. Getting Selena and Nick to make up, I hope this all worked out.

- At the Video Shoot -

The grassy field was filled with equipment, from lighting to couches to cameras. I wore white flats, skinny jeans, a blue and grey fancy shirt, my hair curled and my bangs pinned at the top of my head. I was feeling tired and woozy, only drinking water all day today. Somehow, I had come up with enough lies to avoid eating today. My Mom walked beside me, a bag of makeup and pair of shorts for after the shoot. It was scorching today.

I could see crew by now, and across the field, I could see Demi in a hot pink dress, getting fitted by a assistant.

"Oh my god, Demi!" I squealed, ducking behind my Mom. She chuckled and ignored my silliness as she would call it. Demi was facing her back toward me, so I could get extra close and surprise her. Both of us signalled the assistant to not notice us, she smiled and went back to perfecting the dress on Demi and her straightened black hair. I walked as quietly as I could, keep myself from laughing, and stood directly behind her.

"DEMI!" I screamed into her ear. She jumped two feet into the air screaming, and I clutched my stomach, laughing very hard. She screamed again and pulled me off the ground in my laughing state and pulled me into a tight hug.

"MILEY!" she screamed back into my ear. Guess I deserved that.

"Missed you Smiley."

"Missed you too Dems, now where is the JB and Selena...?" I don't even know why I wanted to know. She smiled, and pointed to my right. I turned around to see Nick and Joe talking to a man, Kevin sitting on a couch beside them. Then she grabbed me from behind, and turned me around a bit to see Selena talking on her phone on a swing connecting to a large tree.

"Who's first? An old friend or older brother?" I pouted my bottom lip as much as I could.

"Can't I just say Hi to everyone first? I just got here for goodness sake," I whispered, turning back around toward Demi. She was holding back a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand to hide it.

"What are laughing about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Where'd you get that shirt? I love it!" she exclaimed, staring at the beading.

"I don't know, my Mom got it for me on my birthday last y-" I was cut off by a "boo!" and a scream by me. I whipped around and saw Nick laughing as hard as I was earlier.

"NICK!" I screamed, beginning to chase him around the field. He laughed and started running back to the couches they were at; I pushed past Joe and started running toward him. He dodged around the field, laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. I would have gone faster, I was in way more shape then all these people, but hearing him laugh just made me want to stop and stare at him. But of course, he did scare me, and I always get the last laugh.

"I am going to get you boy!" I shouted, speeding up and getting closer. My head was pounding, but he eventually started getting tired, and slowed enough that I could jump onto his back. He wore a faded purple shirt that itched when you touched it. I instantly remembered back to June 11th 2006.

_I pulled him into a hug, and noticed how scratchy his shirt is. "I hate your shirt," I laughed. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I was afraid I had insulted him. "It's itchy!" His eyebrow lowered, and he laughed along with me. I fell in love with his laugh._

"I hate your shirt," I blurted pulling away. The minute I said that, his eyebrow went up again. It was just like 3 years ago. "It's itchy!" I laughed. He smiled and nodded, somehow it wasn't even awkward right now. We had become such close friends by now, talking about the past wasn't so horrible anymore.

We walked to the couches and plopped down, it hurt my head a little bit, but I was fine. We were both tired, I didn't get any sleep and they had a show at the Staples Center. I lay down against the headrest, he sat up and leaned against the back of the sofa and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I smiled. He shrugged and kept staring. Made me want to hide but smile at the same time. He was staring at me like he would in 2006. When times were right.

"I have noticed...your eyes are never one color. I saw a photo of you on TwitPic with Jason and they were green, then I saw the new Hannah Montana photos, and they were a blue-grey color. Amazes me," he explained.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Only Nick COULD say something that sweet to me. I was going to marry him someday, I had it all planned out in my head. But explaining the whole wedding would take days.

He was set in staring at me and my freaky eyes, until the director called us over to the center of the field.

"HELLO everyone! Thank you very much for coming here and supporting such a great cause. The video should be pretty easy to shoot. No big scenes or anything, just on a stage performing, some separate scenes with the couples, and running in a field. By the way, the singing pairs will be Joe and Demi, Selena and Kevin, and Nick and Miley. Of course," he smiled and had us follow him to the set inside. It seemed like everyone wanted Nick and I back together these days. And so did I. Maybe Nick did too. But we had gone through too much to hook up so quickly, when we had just started talking again.

- Kevin and Miley watching everyone shoot separate scenes -

"Well...how's life Miley?" Kevin asked, trying to start conversation. He was obviously trying to avoid the subject of our falling out a lot, he kept on asking me questions he already knew the answers too. Well, I wasn't going to let him.

"Well, let's see. I haven't talked to you properly since 2007, pictures of me that only your younger brother was supposed to see got leaked, I am one of the most hated people in Hollywood, I've been replaced as the little sister for your family by my now best friend, and the guy that I thought, thought of ME as their little sister, wore a t-shirt, confirming that he hates me. That's how life's been Kevin. How about you?" Tears were spilling out by now, but I wiped them away, too angry to cry.

"Look, Miley. I'm sorry about all of that. I didn't mean for all that to happen; it's just, I was so mad at the pictures, because I didn't expect you to do that. And they did not replace you, I tried to get them too, but they can never replace someone as fun and loving, and CARING like you. Miley, I really did miss you. I DO miss you. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry won't make up the year I spent absolutely thrown out of your lives. It won't make up one year that I could have made friends with Selena and Demi. Sorry won't make up for all the tears I've shed over my lost family. I can't believe you guys would throw me out of your lives like that. So you know how much I just wanted to shout out to the world that you three were lying that we were still friends? How I wanted to call out all of your lies, but I didn't. Because I love you guys, all the same." Okay, NOW I was crying. Along with wanting to throw up. I don't know why I was shouting at him like this. I was the one who wanted to become a family again, but all the old feelings of 2008, that I had thought had gone away, were yelling at Kevin today. Maybe because I thought he was lying to me again.

"Miley...I know. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I want you to know, if I could turn back time and go back to 2007 and 08, I would have made sure you were still in our lives. I would, I promise, I'm not lying. I swear on Danielle." Now I knew he was telling the truth. He loves Danielle to death, he wouldn't swear on her unless he was telling the truth. I looked up from the blade of grass I held, and smiled at him.

"You're forgiven," I whispered, getting up and giving him a long hug.

- Shooting Running Scene -

Nick's scratchy shirt brushed against my bare arm as we filmed a running scene together. I could barely smile, my head was pounding against my skull, and my stomach was getting all queasy. I could see Demi and Joe smiling up ahead, running beside each other as well. Demi and Joe would be really good together. I know she's said that the Jonas Brothers are all her brothers, but she and Joe got along so great. They were so playful, and cared for each other as well. I couldn't see WHY they wouldn't go out. I would have to talk to Demi later.

Soon enough, Nick and I ran over to the couch, with the rest of the Disney stars. Joe and Selena jumped over the hot pink couch, Kevin sat on the back rest, Nick and Demi casually sat on the couch, and I sat on the ground, between them. We were supposed to smile for the camera, but all I could see was the shining sun that was blinding me. And made my head hurt even more, that always happened. Sun and I didn't mesh well together.

"And...CUT! Great job everyone!" We all cheered and started to get up from our positions, but I think I got up to fast; I clutched my head and tried to stop it from exploding.

- Nick's POV -

"MILEY!" I shouted, taking in the sight in front of me. Miley lay there, completely still, her eyes closed. Everyone heard me and came back to the couch, and saw Miley lying on the grass, her right arm hanging onto the couch. I picked her up in a rush and placed her onto the couch, brushing hair out of her face.

"What happened to her!?" Demi yelled, Selena called over some other crew members. Joe and Kevin stood over Miley and I, all trying to wake up. The director came back and started to do some first aid on her. Her raised her legs up a foot maybe, and turned her head sideways. I watched in horror as he removed her flats, and she still wouldn't wake up. Someone started to call 9-1-1 after two minutes when she did not wake up, and all I could think of was how pale she looked, and how blue her lips were getting.

"Miley, please honey, wake up!" Tish called. Everyone else started the same thing, until her eyes shot open. They were blood shot red, and she started flaying her arms and legs everywhere. Her breathing got all shaky, and she looked like a fish out of water. Demi and Selena screamed and backed away, I thanked god quietly when I heard sirens. The paramedics came running and started shouting out instructions.

"Hold her head while I give her the medicine," she directed to me. I nodded and held her head, at the same time whispering reassuringly into her ear.

"Miley, take the medicine and you'll be fine. Please, just take the medicine and you'll feel better." Everyone else did the same, while standing a couple feet away as the paramedics told them too. I continued to stroke her head with Demi until she eventually she sucked on the medicine pen thing that they put into her mouth. I continued to hold onto her, about to cry, while they made her drink some Gatorade.

"Okay, Miley, drink more for me honey. It's not enough to keep you stable." She still was breathing like a fish out of water, I tried to stay calm, but she was scaring me and the whole crew and friends badly. She wouldn't stop breathing funny. Until finally, she drank the whole bottle, and shot up from my arms and looked around her.

"What happened?" She honestly looked like she didn't remember a thing.

"Miley, you passed out. Then you had a seizure, I think. I need you to stay calm, alright?" Her eyes started to droop now, and the doctor's rested her against the couch. They started to do some medical procedures, her hair was everywhere now, and she looked as if she was asleep. Demi and Joe came up behind me, and held my shoulders. After checking her pulse, I heard the doctor ask a question.

"Does she have any medical conditions?"

"She's hypoglycaemic," I answered before Tish could answer. The memory of checking her blood sugar when we were on tour together was still as fresh as day in my mind. Funny, how we have the exact opposite conditions. I get sick with too much sugar, and she gets sick with too little. But how could she have to little? Miley loved eating. Especially the junk food.

"That's probably why she had the seizure and passed out. Her blood sugar is slowly going up now, but we're going to have to take her back to the hospital, just to check her out completely." We all nodded, and back away as they lifted Miley onto the cot. That's when I noticed she was crying.

- After Miley Leaves -

I continued to stare at Miley as they lifted her up into the back of the ambulance, until Kevin snapped his fingers in my face. I nodded and followed them to the couch once again. The director was rubbing his almost bald head, while the assistants put back food, and picked up any garbage left by the paramedics.

"Well, that was...eventful. Uhm, we need Miley for the rest of the scenes, so I guess we can continue maybe tomorrow or the day after. Depending on how she's doing. I will call you all to schedule the next shooting, I guess you all can go home now. Thank you for coming, again." I didn't catch whatever he said after 'eventful.' Miley wouldn't leave my thoughts. I had thought she was going to die or something, that's how scary it was.

"Nick? The paramedic said that Miley will be back here in a couple of hours. And Miley said that she wanted us all to talk after the shoot. Over Pink berry. Want to wait for her with me and Selena?"

"I guess I could. Just really want to talk to Miley right now though." Demi nodded and agreed. We sat in front of the couch, and Selena joined a couple of minutes later. Me and Selena were still in the post breakup stage. I didn't want to be so awkward with her, she was nice to talk to, but as a friend. I guess she saw how in love I was with Miley still, and called it quits.

"I have to go call my Mom, and tell her I'm coming later. I'll be right back. You two, TALK while," Demi said, running off. I think she directed that to Selena, because when she left, Selena turned towards me.

"So...I guess we should talk."

"Yeah. Sel, I'm SO sorry. About everything that happened. I wanted to move on but-"

"That's pretty much impossible," she completed my sentence. "Don't kid yourself Nick. You love Miley, and from what I can see, she loves you. I get it. Obviously I wish it had been different, but I can't lie to myself, and neither can you. Don't worry about me. I'll find someone. So we cool now? I missed talking with you, even if you were always thinking of Miley." I laughed and nodded.

"Friends." I declared.

"But can I ask you a question?" I looked over to her, and nodded.

"Why do you love Miley so much?" Oh, how many times I've been asked this.

"Okay, well. I won't bore you with a million reasons, but the way that she smiles when she sees me. It's like a baby face. When she makes that face, I know she loves me. And she knows I love her too. And that we can stay together for almost two years, at so young. That proves to me that if we can do that, we can make it through anything else, when we're older." I picked at the grass, and smiled as a picture of Miley laughing popped into my head. Her adorable imperfect teeth showing and her changing eyes shining.

"Well, I know for a fact that you two are very lucky. Finding each other at such a young age. I can only hope to do the same thing. So you going to marry her someday Nick Jonas?"

I smiled at her, and stared down at the grass again, thinking about Miley in a beautiful white dress, carrying a bouquet of flowers. I would stand there at the front with Joe and Kevin and Frankie, my father would probably be the priest. And I would vow to spend my life with her forever. Then we would dance the night away to, 'My Girl.' I had it all played out in my head already. Maybe she did too?

"The minute you said that, 'Just Friends' just popped into my head. And honestly, I think I will."

- When Miley comes back -

We were playing a game of catch, still against the couches, when I heard someone walk up behind us. Turning around, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Miley. She walked up, looking gorgeous as usual, in shorts and her same shirt. She carried a bottle of Gatorade in her hand, and she leaned on her mother while walking.

"MILEY!" we all screamed in unison. She smiled and tried to walk faster to us, we ran up to her instead, and I took her from Tish and helped her to the couch. She sat and took a swing of her drink before shooing off her mother.

"Hey," she said, still weak. I stroked her hair and stared at her as she smiled and talked with Demi and Selena. I'm glad they were talking.

"So you still up for Pink berry?" Demi asked.

"My stomach's not ready for Pink berry yet. Only Gatorade and Cookies are the food's I can digest. So we can just hang out here, if you guys want." Demi nodded understanding, and plopped down beside her. I sat other side of Miley, and Selena sat on the grass, lying on her stomach. I hope that I hadn't totally ruined Miley and Selena's friendship; I was the one who asked Selena out in the first place.

"So...what exactly are we talking about exactly?" Selena asked, picking out chunks of grass at one time. We were going to ruin the perfect field, absolutely everyone here was caught picking grass while we were waiting between scenes. Either we were really bored, or had a lot on our minds, I know I did.

"You really want to know?" We all nodded, tired from filming all day long. And Miley of course was dead beet.

"Alright! Well, I called Selena yesterday morning. And she said she was scared about seeing Nick and Miley, because obviously a lot of stuff has been going on with you three. And then I called Miley later that day, she said that she was scared about seeing Selena and Kevin. Selena, think you know why. And Kevin because all of the stuff they went through in 08. I think Miley already made up with Kevin..." she looked over to Miley, who nodded and started drinking her drink again. "Good. And Selena has made up with Nick now too. Am I right?" Selena and I nodded, both smiling about the conversation we had about Miley and I getting married someday.

"I'm glad," Miley whispered, keeping her eyes on her purple drink. Her beautiful teeth were trying to hide, but they managed to peek through and shine.

"Good. I knew you would be. So all that needs to be done is Selena and Miley. Alright? You two talk it out. Nick and I will go play catch over there." She motioned for me to get up and release myself from Miley, I reluctantly did, still scared she would faint again. I picked myself off the pink couch that hurt my eyes, and had to be dragged by Demi away from the girls.

- When Nemi leaves -

"Alrighty then..." I whispered, staring at the purple food colored water slosh around in the plastic bottle. Selena continued to rip out grass, and the silence also continued, until I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked. Her grass pulling stopped, and she stood up to take a seat beside me. Her body fully turned to face me.

"I... shouldn't have become friends with Nick again right after you two broke up. I shouldn't have made that video with Mandy, and not even ask you guys first. So overall, I'm sorry that our friendship was lost over some... very special guy." I didn't dare look at her, fearing she would start shouting at me. It was half my fault, we all could have been friends if I wasn't a jealous idiot and ignored them all.

"You shouldn't have to apologize. I said yes to Nick, when I knew how much you still loved him. I should have talked to you first, because honestly, I absolutely loved hanging out with you. On the Hannah set, both of us wreaking havoc on the crew, I miss that. But you don't have to worry. I'm totally convinced that Nick is still in love with you." My face snapped up to look at her. At first I was in shock, but then, I started laughing.

"Yeah right. He's probably going to end up marrying Maya or someone. He doesn't love me anymore Selena. As much as I hate to say it, we're just friends, and probably will be for the rest of our lives." As much as I hated to admit it.

"I'm serious! When you were gone, we were talking, as Demi said. First he admitted to breaking up with me because he still couldn't get over you, then I asked him why he loved you so much. He said that it was because of the way you smile when you see him. A genuine smile, like his 'Niley' smile, as the fans call it." Aahh, the Niley fans. I loved them, they were so dedicated.

"And then I asked him if he was going to marry you someday."

"And he said no." I guessed. Of course he did, he wrote 'Just Friends' WAAYY before we met. Possibly about Maya or something.

"No. He said YES! You won't believe it, I know. But he smiled and got all blushy, and he said yes."

"HIS. EXACT. WORDS." I demanded. _Nick Jonas said he was going to marry me someday. _

"I asked if he was going to marry you someday. He got all smiley and smiled very big, and looked like he was thinking about something. Then he said, 'honestly I think I will."

I started squealing and jumping up and down on the couch, throwing away my Gatorade and forgetting about what the Doctor told me. Nick Jonas just said he was going to marry me someday, even after we've broken up. Whatever the Doctor told me to do was totally out of my mind. "Selena Marie Gomez, I absolutely LOVE you!" I shouted, jumping onto her to give her a large hug.

"You two will be perfect. Now go work your Southern charm and win him over again. I'll be fine, GO!" She laughed as I gave her another quick hug and ran over to Nick and Demi. They were throwing a ball back and forth, sitting a couple feet away on the grass. I tried to maintain my cool, but I couldn't help quietly squealing like a little girl. Selena had just confirmed for me that Nick -who I still loved- still loved me back. I mean he had to, why else would he want to marry me someday then? But... what if he was lying? I know he didn't like Selena anymore, but maybe she did? And he was trying to make her think that he loved me instead.

All the sudden happiness I had a couple of seconds ago faded away, and I realised that she could be lying. Nick could be lying. He IS lying. He wasn't going to marry me someday.

"Hey you two," I whispered, sitting in between them. Nick and Demi were kind of cute together; maybe he'll marry her someday. Maya had the best chance though.

"Hey Miles, you feeling okay?" he asked, rolling the ball in between his hands now. I nodded and faked a smile, my realization ruining my mood completely. Not to mention the increasing headache it was giving me.

"Uh... Sel and I actually have to go. Photos shoot for People magazine. I'll see you two later?" I nodded at Demi and gave her a tight, long hug. She whispered into my ear, "You okay?"

"Yeah, we made up. We're fine now."

"I didn't mean you and Sel. I meant YOU." I nodded and smiled as convincingly as I could, but of course, she knew I was faking. "I know you're lying Miley Cyrus. Call me later, you'll explain and tell me what happens after I leave. Alright? Love you Miles," she whispered, giving me a tighter hug.

"Love you too Dems," I whispered before she ran off with Selena.

- When Demi and Selena leave -

"You want to go sit down or something?" asked Nick; after we watched Demi and Selena run off into Selena's mom's car. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, and walked beside Nick to the couch. We've spent a lot of time on this couch today, haven't we?

"You alright? You seem worried or something," he said, sitting down beside me after handing me my Gatorade bottle. Of course I looked worried. I was worried, about ending up with a guy that I didn't love, because the guy that I loved was going to end up with some other girl. Why shouldn't I be worried?

"Miley?" My head snapped up and stared at his brown orbs. "What happened? Why'd you faint and have a seizure? The doctor said it was because of the lack of food, but I know you, you eat 24/7." Oh thanks Nick. Every girl loves to hear from a guy that they eat constantly.

"Nothing...I-I was just worried about the shoot you know? Like seeing Selena and Kevin. I guess I forgot to... eat?" It sounded more like a question to him than an answer. He smiled slightly and stood up, extending a hand towards me.

"Let's...go for a walk, shall we?" he asked in his best English accent. At least that got a genuine smile out of me. I took his hand, and carried the Gatorade bottle in the other, and walked off toward the edge of the field with his hand tightly grasped in mine.

- By the trees with Niley -

I sat down on the swing Selena had been sitting on earlier today, while Nick leaned up against a tree. I played with the bottle cap, thoughts of the future without Nick making some tears fall. I could feel him watching me, those brown eyes that I adored, burning holes into my back.

"Miley, tell me what's wrong," he whispered, kneeling down beside me now. My teeth were cutting into my lip, as I tried not to stutter.

"Nick, nothing's wrong. I just forgot to eat, and I didn't want to worry anyone, so I didn't complain about it." Who am I kidding? This was NICK. I've known him for over 3 years now. I've only known Demi for a couple of months, and she knew something was wrong. Of course Nick would figure it out.

"Miley. Don't lie to me. You yourself say that I'm one of your best friends, so why can't you tell me?" he whispered, moving some strands of hair off my face. Of course I can't tell you Nick, it's ABOUT you. Well, kind of.

I looked up at him and caught him staring at me again, and for a second, blue and brown were sinking into each other. "FINE!" I whined. He was going to pester me until I did, so I might as well get this over with. I stood up and led him to the very edge of the field. The sun was now setting, casting shadows behind us. The hill in front of us was covered with long yellow grass no one had cut for years possibly. I held both of his hands in mine, dropping my Gatorade bottle onto the grass below us.

"I was watching Mitchell on MOD yesterday. And there was a part, where a girl asked if he and I were going to do a duet together. And the minute that the girl said my name, the crowd behind him...started booing. And I know you told me to never do this, but I searched up a hate video, for me. And while I was watching it, the girl said that I was fat."

"You're not-"

"I know, but let me finish. So I thought that if I lost couple of pounds, they would all hate me less. The reason for not eating anything at all today, and then the fainting and the seizure." I slowly looked up at him and met his gaze. His mouth was slightly opened, and I could feel him breathing onto me.

"You are the most beautiful girl I know, don't you dare to ever even THINK that you're fat or ugly." I smirked and let go of his hands, turning around and looking at the setting sun.

"Stop lying Nick. You've seen me in a bikini; I have lards of fat everywhere." I guess that thought I had before of having a pretty good body was out the window now.

He held my shoulders and turned me around, completely facing him. I stared into his eyes, and even the sounds of kids playing off way in the distance did not break hold of our gaze.

"I've been meaning to tell you something. And now I think is the perfect time. I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Your smile lights up my day and your eyes are the ones I want to see when I wake up every morning, and go to sleep each night. I love you Miley Ray Cyrus. I know you can't count on the sun to always shine, but you can always count on me to love you. Just like Romeo loved Juliet." I stared at him in awe, and before any second thoughts, I dropped the purple Gatorade and leaned up to rest my nose onto his, my arms wrapping themselves around his neck, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Falling in love with you was out of my control, just like Juliet loved Romeo." And after exactly 532 days after our breakup, on June 5 of 2009, Nick Jonas' lips were on mine again.

And I could not be happier.

- - -

mileycyrus **Just like Juliet loved Romeo ;) today was a good day. Very good. ilu (L)**

jonasbrothers **Just like Romeo loved Juliet ;) -Mr. President **

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Kinda randomn idea that came to me couple months ago :P

Should be a two shot, I know.

REVIEW please! :)

XoXo

GonnaBreakawayxx


End file.
